Mirrored Love
by ChoLeeLee
Summary: Dan sebah cincin mungil bersemayan pada jari manis si pirang, tersenyum tanpa tahu bahwa ikatan mereka akan berlanjut . bukan sebuah ikatan biasa yang berakhir dengan bahagia. Ikatan terlarang yang akan membawa malapetaka bagi keduanya dan seseorang. twincest. Haehyuk.
1. Chapter 1

Title :** Mirrored Love**

Author : Cho Leelee

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Genre : Angst, Romance. Twincest. Character-death dan dengan keanehan lainnya

Rating :Semi M

Judul terinspirasi dari fanvid Rosenana

**Mirrored Love**

**prolog**

Terkadang sesuatu hal yang tabu terjadi begitu saja tanpa disadari, ketika kepolosan menjadi awal hubungan rumit yang terjalin, membawa keduanya ke dalam kesesatan yang tidak mungkin menemukan jalan kembali, hubungan rumit yang terlalu tabu untuk sekedar dibayangkan. Masih nampak jelas ketika kaki-kaki mungil tanpa dosa berpijak pada hamparan rumput hijau, tertawa tanpa beban sambil mengaitkan tangan polos nan lembut milik keduanya. Dalam setiap lengkung senyuman dan gema suara terpaut segala rahasia yang akan terbuka nanti, belum tahu ketika dua anak berumur enam tahun itu duduk pada hamparan kepalsuan yang nyata. Saling menatap dan tersenyum, mengumbar kasih sayang nan murni dari dua anak kembar tidak identik ini.

Sang pirang yang lebih dahulu membuka mata ke dunia memunguti kerikil kerikil sambil mencabut beberapa rumput liar yang ada di depannya, dia melempar kerikil ke sembarang arah sambil tersenyum polos ketika tanpa sengaja membubarkan burung burung yang sedang berkumpul. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sang brunete yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan bunga-bunga di tangannya.

"Hyukkie, untukmu."sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan si pirang, mata bulatnya mengerjap menatap kembarannya yang memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Sebuah cincin dari bunga membuat sang pirang menjatuhkan kerikil di tangan, mata jernih itu kembali membuka menutup, berbagai spekulasi polos merayap di kepala. Dengan lengkungan tipis yang terukir, anak itu memiringkan kepala sambil menyangga dengan kedua tangan. Matanya berbinar menatap apa yang akan diterima.

"Ini untuk Hyukkie, Hae-hae!"

Mengangguk, sang anak yang lebih muda meraih tangan si pirang.

"Kalau Hae-Hae besal nanti, Hae akan menikahi Hyukkie. Hyukki akan menjadi pengantin Hae, Hyukkie halus janji tidak boleh menikahi olang lain selain Hae."

Pikiran polos mulai berkembang, tanpa tahu bahwa semuanya akan menjadi cambuk dalam kehidupan mereka nanti-nya. Sang pirang mengangguk membuat sang brunette tersenyum senang.

"Hyukkie akan menjadi pengantin Hae."

Dan sebah cincin mungil bersemayan pada jari manis si pirang, tersenyum tanpa tahu bahwa ikatan mereka akan berlanjut . bukan sebuah ikatan biasa yang berakhir dengan bahagia. Ikatan terlarang yang akan membawa malapetaka bagi keduanya dan seseorang.

0000XXXX0000

Mereka berdua genap berumur sepuluh tahun, tidak ada yang istimewa. Belum terliat sebuh takdir yang menuntunnya pada sebuah kisah yang tidak wajar. Kedua anak itu berlari sambil menenteng tas mungil menuju rumah sederhana milik mereka, tidak peduli cemoohan orang dewasa yang tanpa sengaja tertabrak oleh si pirang dan si brunette.

Mereka berlari sambil tertawa ketika salah satu dari dua anak itu saling menyusul. Masih belum nampak badai yang akan mengubah semuanya, badai yang berasal dari pintu sederhana rumahnya. Pelan kaki mungil itu menampaki kerikil kerikil yang berhamburan di halaman rumahnya, berjalan sambil mendendangkan lagu anak anak yang diajarkan oleh umma mereka.

Suara decitan pintu terdengar manakala sang pirang membuka pintu rumah.

"Kami pulang!"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, mereka saling memandang memasuki rumah sederhana tempat mereka bernaung.

Suasana sepi tanpa ada suara sang Umma yang biasa menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mereka melangkah dan tatkala mereka memasuki ruang keluarga,semuanya terbuka dengan jelas. Mata mereka berdua membulat sempurna ketika mereka melihat tetesan darah yang memenuhi lantai keramik tanpa corak itu. Kedua mata berubah menjadi warna merah, bibir pucat dalam kegelapan. Keduanya membeku dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mereka melihatnya dengan jelas

Tubuh tidak bernyawa kedua orang tuanya tergeletak berlumuran darah dengan luka tusuk yang cukup dalam, di depannya pria misterius menatap lapar kedua anak malang itu dengan mengacungkan pisau tajamnya. Pria itu hanya menyeringai, melepas topinya sehingga wajahnya terekspos. Kedua anak itu terkesiap, dan tubuh mereka mulai bergetar.

"Donghae lari…,"

Suara si pirang berhasil menyadarkan sang adik, keduanya berlari mencoba mencari pertolongan. Sang kakak yang berada di depan melirik ke arah si adik yang berada dibelakangnya, memastikan jika Donghae masih berada dibelakangnya. Ketika tangannya sampai pada gagang pintu, terdengar suara Dongae yang menjerit .

Hyukkie membeku di tempat

Dia berbalik mendapati pria itu mendapatkan sang adik, dengan tergesa-gesa Hyukkie mencoba menolongnya. Cengkeraman tangan pemuda itu pada leher Donghae membuat nafas Donghae terengah-engah. Hyukkie menendang pria itu, tidak berhasil bahkan Donghae merasa matanya sudah buram. Dan tendangan terakhir Hyukkie pada titik sensitif pria itu berhasil membuat cengkeraman pria itu terlepas.

Hyukkie membantu Donghae berdiri ketika sang pria masih merasa kesakitan. Hyukkie gemetar ketakutan, dan dengan insting dia mengambil langkah mundur.

Mereka berlari, namun kali ini sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, lengan hyukkie telah ditarik oleh pria itu, Donghae membeku ditempat ketika melihat tubuh mungil milik Hyukkie terjatuh di atas lantai yang licin. Pria itu menyeringai, dia menarik kerah si pirang membuat tubuh mungilnya mendongak.

"Hae lari…!"

Suara Hyukkie lirih, dia berada di cengkeraman pria itu. dia mencoba melepaskan diri, ekspresi wajah hyukkie itu terlalu menyakitkan seolah-olah ia akan menyusul kedua orang tuanya . Hyukkie membeku di tempat ketika pria itu menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Meronta dan mencoba memberi perlawanan.

"Hae lari…!"

Lagi suara Hyukkie terdengar. Donghae meraih gagang pintu dan keluar mencari pertolongan. Sementara Hyukkie yang masih berada dalam kekuasaan pria itu kembali melawan. Dia menendang kakinya hingga dia berhasil meloloskan diri.

Berlari dia mencoba meraih gagang pintu, naas sebelum dia berhasil menggapainya, pria itu mengarahkan pisau panjang ke arah punggungnya.

Tubuh Hyukkie terkapar dilantai dengan luka sayatan panjang di punggungnya, darah mulai merembas dari luka yang dia dapatkan. Suara langkah kaki membuat tubuh mungil itu terdiam, kepalanya mulai berat menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh, matanya bahkan tidak mampu lagi melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, hanya suara bisik bisik dan suara nyaring sirine yang terakhir dia dengar.

Dan Lee Eunhyuk kehilangan kesadaran setelah ini.

0000XXX000

Semuanya telah terjadi, kini mereka hanyalah anak tanpa keluarga. Berada di rumah sakit setelah apa yang terjadi, polisi datang tepat waktu sebelum nyawa si pirang terampas. Penjahat itu telah tertangkap penjahat yang tega membantai keluarganya demi uang, perampokan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Hyukkie bersandar pada ranjang rumah sakit sambil menahan rasa perih yang membakar punggung-nya. Perban putih membalut dengan rapi luka yang terukir di tubuh mungil itu.

Diam

Dia tahu dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi dan apakah dirinya dan saudaranya akan berakhir di panti Asuhan? Tidak ingin, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae.

"Hyukkie…,"suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan si pirang.

Eunhyuk menunduk tidak mampu menatap saudaranya, dia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Merasa diacuhan saudaranya, Donghae merangkak ke atas ranjang saudaranya, meremas tangan si pirang. Donghae ingin memeluknya, memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Eunhyuk, namun dia tau jika hyukkie terluka.

Donghae menatap saudara di hadapannya, jari-jarinya bergerak untuk membelai pipi mulus pucat milik Hyukkie. pipinya yang biasanya cerah dengan warna merah muda tampak begitu pucat. berbeda dari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, dan Donghae tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali penyesalan.

"Mianhe, Hae tidak bisa melindungi Hyukkie. Hae berjanji akan melindungi Hyukkie dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Hyukkie"

Dan setelah itu, terdengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut si pirang. Runtuh sudah pertahanan anak itu, meraung raung Eunhyuk menangis, Donghae membawa tubuh saudarnya ke dalam pelukan miliknya. Namun mereka hanyalah anak berumur sepuluhtahun, bagaimanapun meski mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan kekhawatiran akhirnya runtuh juga. Donghae ikut menangis saling berpelukan meluapkan perasaan yang menimpa mereka. perasaan takut, kehilangan dan khawatir bercampur membuat keduanya mengangis.

Detik itu pula keduanya mengikrarkan diri dalam diam bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan keduanya. Saling melindungi, saling memiliki dan tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Pola pikir mereka berkembang tidak wajar ketika sang takdir menuntut, psikologis yang terolah tanpa arah menimbulkan pikiran pikiran tidak wajar yang berkembang.

Yah bagaimanapun mereka hanyalah seorang anak yang baru saja kehilangan panutan, membuat mereka saling tergantung dengan ketergantungan yang tidak wajar, memang belum nampak tapi semuanya akan terungkap saat dewasa nanti.

Pada saat keduanya masih dalam keadaan seperti itu, pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Mereka terisak melihat seorang pria dengan seragam polisi disusul dengan dua orang dewasa dan anak seumuran dengannya. Hyukjae duduk,melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae. Rambut pirangnya tampak kusut, matanya sembab dan hidungnya merah.

Pria dengan seragam polisi itu tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala keduanya.

"Donghae, Hyukkie. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Baik,"jawab mereka lemah.

"perkenalkan mereka keluarga Choi, mereka adalah sahabat umma dan appa kalian. Umma dan appa menitipkan kalian pada mereka,"

Hyukkie dan Donghae menatap mereka, keluarga Choi tersenyum. Nyonya Choi mendekati mereka, tanpa aba-aba Nyonya Choi memeluk keduanya, terisak dengan lembut membelai rambut mereka.

"Hyukkie dan Donghae akan tinggal bersama kami, jangan menangis lagi ne, umma dan appa akan sedih jika melihat Hyukkie dan Hae menangis."ujar Nyonya Choi.

"Ne, Ahjuman."ucap Donghae.

"Siwon kemarilah, mereka akan menjadi saudaramu."Nyonya Choi melambai kepada anaknya, anak bernama Siwon itu berjalan mendekat. Tersenyum, Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang pasien, mengulurkan tangan hendak bersalaman.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, kita akan menjadi saudara Ne."

"Namaku Donghae, dan dia Hyukkie."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang anak-anak."Nyonya Choi tersenyum kepada ketiga anaknya. Penyambutan dari keluarga Choi yang menyenangkan dan sepertinya mereka tidak tahu bahwa takdir akan berkata lain, takdir yang akan mengikat ketiga anak manusia itu.

000tbc000

Cho Leelee kembali dengan fic Leelee Yeoja loh#siapa yang Tanya.

Fic ini hasil dari rasa frustasi author karena salah satu fanfic author ( COSTA CONCORDIA) diplagiat orang. Sebenarnya saya tidak marah jika karya saya diplagiat, namun saya kecewa karena karakter-nya diganti. Karakter Haehyuk dan Kyumin yang sudah saya pikirkan harus diganti dengan main cast lain yang pasti memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Sebenarnya jika karakter-nya tetap dibiarkan Haehyuk dan Kyumin saya masih terima. Karena saya terlalu mencintai karakter itu.

Huuuufffff,

Daripada mendengar ocehan author yang tidak jelas, bolehkah author meminta review dari pembaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :** Mirrored Love**

Author : Cho Leelee

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Genre : Angst, Romance. Twincest. Character-death dan dengan keanehan lainnya

Rating :Semi M

Judul terinspirasi dari fanvid Rosenana

**Mirrored Love: Chapter 1**

…..

….

…

Mereka berdua tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang layak, memang keluarga Choi merupakan salah satu keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Dari luar mereka layaknya seorang remaja yang tumbuh secara fisik maupun mental, mereka memang mengalaminya, namun berbeda. Ketika seusia mereka tujuhbelas tahun kebanyakan berkutat pada dunia asmara, mereka tidak,terlebih Donghae. Donghae yang tidak pernah memandang orang lain selain saudaranya, Donghae yang telah mendoktrin dirinya untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya melindungi sosok Eunhyuk setelah melihat saudaranya hampir kehilangan nyawa. Donghae yang tumbuh terlalu tergantung pada Hyuk.

Lee Donghae

Pemuda itu tumbuh cerdas dikalangan anak seusianya, tampan dan tentu saja populer. Sama seperti Siwon, nama Donghae dielu-elukan banyak anak seusianya. Namun, dia tidak pernah memandang orang lain selain Eunhyuk. Sedangakan Eunhyuk dia tumbuh menjadi anak biasa saja, tidak terlalu pintar dan jauh dari kata percaya diri. Berbeda dengan Donghae, walaupun Eunhyuk cukup tampan kepercayaan dirinya akan luntur ketika pelajaran renang dimulai.

Yah seperti sekarang ini, Si pirang menatap dirinya di cermin.

Dia memandang pantulan cermin yang menampakkan seutuhnya dirinya, kulit pucat yang halus bersinar di bawah sinar lampu dan jarinya pindah ke leher pucat panjang hingga jatuh pada punggungnya, hatinya teriris. dia menelusuri bekas luka yang terus menyala, membuatnya merasa tidak percaya diri. Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana bekas luka itu ditanam di sana, tetapi ia memahami sesuatu, ia harus melupakan kejadian tujuhtahun lalu meski sisa kejadian brutal tertanam di tubuhnya.

Dia merasa lelah, perasaan menyengat dari bekas luka membunuhnya. Ia merasa seperti tidak bisa memandang dirinya lagi. Setiap ia memandag dirinya kejadian tragis itu kembali berputar seolah olah menghantuinya kemanapun ia melangkah. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini, si buruk rupa dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Kakinya lemas, ia mencoba berpegangan pada cermin. Pikirannya membuatnya lemah. Dia menundukkan kepala mengatur nafas yang mulai sesak. Dia mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Abaikan luka itu,."

Hyukkie tersenyum lembut ketika dia merasakan sebuah suara dibelakangnya, sebuah tangan memeluknya possesive membuat Eunhyuk melupakan pikiran pikiran yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Abaikan luka itu, kau indah Hyukkie. Sangat Indah."Donghae berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk, mengecup pelan bekas luka yang menggores di punggungnya.

"Hae, jangan seperti itu. Nanti ada yang lihat."Ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya perlahan, merasa kecewa ketika Eunhyuk menolaknya. Kenapa harus takut jika ada yang melihat? Toh pasti mereka menganggap ini semua adalah bentuk kasih sayang sesama saudara.

"Kenapa kalau ada yang lihat, bukankah itu lebih baik. Kau milikku Hyukkie."

"Jangan seperti itu, bagaimanapun kita saudara. Arraso!"Eunhyuk menatap Donghae.

"Tidak ada saudara yang setiap hari berciuman Hyukkie."Donghae menjawab sambil membalas tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Terserahlah, aku membolos saja hari ini."Eunhyuk mengambil seragamnya, memakai seragam putih di depan Donghae.

"Kenapa? Karena luka itu?"

Eunhyuk terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ya benar, karena luka ini. Meski Eunhyuk menyangkal, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Merasa seperti monster ketika luka ini terekspos public. Eunhyuk berusaha keras mencari alasan palsu, mengancingkan seragam putih hingga benar benar melekat di tubuhnya. Masih terus berfikir menjawab pernyataan Donghae.

"Hyukkie…,"

Sebuah suara terdengar, Langkah kaki mendekat menggema di ruangan ini. Suara tumit berpijak di lantai sudah cukup untuk membuat Donghae menggerutu. Dia tahu ada seseorang yang datang dan benar saja, Siwon datang membuat keduanya mengakhiri argumen mereka. Donghae mendesah tidak puas, sementara Eunhyuk tersenyum merasa bebas dari pertanyaan saudaranya.

Choi Siwon, saudara mereka, berdiri angkuh, hanya beberapa inci jauhnya dari posisi Donghae, "Lee Eunhyuk kau lama sekali "teriaknya menempatkan penekanan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan gesture yang biasa dia tunjukkan dan dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Siwon, ada apa?"Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Pakaian renang untukmu."Siwon berjalan ke arah Eunyuk, memberikan satu set pakaian renang untuk pemuda itu.

"mwoo, kau membawa untukku."Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Nee, kurasa kau membutuhkannya. Dan aku rasa mereka terlalu beruntung jika melihatmu seperti ini."Siwon membelai rambut Eunhyuk.

"Gomawao Wonnie."Eunhyuk memeluk Siwon singkat. Donghae memandang tidak suka ke arah Siwon. Marah ketika saudaranya disentuh walaupun oleh Siwon. Donghae mendesis tidak suka, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dalam hatinya dia tidak rela harus berbagi Hyukkie dengannya.

Siwon adalah saingan cintanya. Dia merasakan perubahan sikap Siwon pada Hyukkie beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dari tatapannya saja saja Donghae bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan Siwon  
Dia mendesis diam-diam saat ia berbalik badan menolak pemandangan yang membuatnya geram.

"Ne, aku menunggumu di kolam renang."Siwon berlalu meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan.

Merasa sudah tidak ada orang lagi, Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk. Berbisik di telinga saudaranya.

"Hyukkie, aku cemburu." Biarlah orang lain menganggapnya gila karena menyukai kembarannya sendiri. Donghae menarik pinggang Eunhyuk membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan, Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya ke dada Donghae menolak lebih dekat lagi.

"Aishhh, Donghae lepaskan aku."

"Cium aku Hyukkie,"Donghae menatap saudaranya.

"Lepaskan Hae!"

"Please, aku membutuhkanmu."

Hyukjae tersipu lebih dalam ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu, merasa malu, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Donghae . Perlahan Eunhyuk menghela nafas, dia menutup matanya mencoba mendekat. dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia menutup kesenjangan diantara mereka. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dan sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang lembut . Hyukjae menyelipkan tangannya ke rambut donghae dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Deru nafas semakin terdengar

Dan kembali pertanyaan terngiang di kepala mereka.

Apakah ini pantas disebut sebagai kasih sayang sesama saudara?

000XXX000

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, bergulir menyisakkan perasaan yang semakin dalam akan sosok keduanya. Masa masa sekolah menengah atas sudah selesai, kini mereka beranjak pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa, bertiga berbagi pengalaman dan perasaan satu sama lain. Walaupun terkadang ada perasaan tidak suka menyelip dihati mereka jalani, belum nampak konflik yang akan mendera mereka.

Bangku kuliah mereka tempuh, namun hanya Siwon dan Donghae.

Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?

Nampaknya si pirang memiliki pemikiran yang lain. Dia merasa bahwa ini saatnya dia membalas semua kebaikan keluarga Choi, mengabdi kepada keluarga Choi. Mereka semua sempat protes dengan keputusan Eunhyuk, namun dia bersikukuh ingin membalas semua dan bekerja di rumah yang dia tempati. Donghae sempat menolak mentah mentah keputusan Eunhyuk bahkan dia ingin ikut bekerja dirumah ini, namun Eunhyuk menolak. Meyakinkan dongsaeng-nya bahwa Donghae harus belajar dan mengejar karir-nya. Hingga Donghae tidak mampu menolak lagi ketika sudaranya menjatuhkan bulir bulir air mata.

Ketika Donghae belajar bersama Siwon, Eunhyuk di rumah membantu nyonya Choi mengurusi kebutuhan rumah. Sekedar membantu menyiapkan makan, mengurusi taman bunga yang tumbuh subur bahkan mengantar makanan untuk Siwon dan Donghae. Sekarang, ketika sang purnama bersanding dengan kepekatan malam istana keluarga Choi terlihat lenggang. Sepi, hanya suara dentuman sendok makan yag beradu.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta

Pijaran lampu yang berpendar di tengah ruangan menyebarkan cahaya membuat pahatan wajah pemuda pemuda itu terekspos jelas. Tuan Choi, laki-laki berusia empat puluh tahun itu memandang ketiga pemuda yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak bersuara, mulut seperti terkunci rapat dalam sebuah ruang kosong. Daging dengan saus mayonese yang melumer di mulut membuat mereka masih menikmati makan malam.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian!" tuan Choi memecah keheningan.

Donghae dan Siwon mendongak, meletakkan garpu yang mereka gunakan. Mengambil seteguk air putih Siwon berucap, "Cukup lancar, bahkan Donghae mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ujian kemarin."

Tuan Choi menepuk pundak Donghae bangga.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum ketika kilauan mata menangkap sebuah keluarga yang sempurna, dengan tonggak masa depan yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Sempurna, semuanya terlihat sempurna.

"Kalian tidak pernah membawa yeojachingu atau namjachingu, apa dikampus kalian tidak ada yang menarik perhatian kalian!"nyony Choi mulai bersuara membuat pemuda-pemuda itu hanya saling memandang bingung.

Siwon tersenyum, meraih tangan umma-nya.

"Umma aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang sudah mengenalku dan aku mengenalnya."

Suaranya lembut, mengisyaratkan nada bermakna yang memang sengaja dia buat. Sejenak dia tersenyum, menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercipta.

Hening….

Ucapan itu seakan ucapan sacral yang mereka tunggu.

Nyonya Choi menggeleng, menatap satu persatu anak-anaknya, "Kalau begitu kenapa susah susah, nikahi saja Hyukkie atau Donghae."

"mwooo,"

Ucapan Nyonya Choi sukses membuat ketiga pemuda itu melotot tajam tidak percaya. Ucapan yang membuat mereka menahan nafas bergejolak dengan berbagai perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Ne sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, bukankah keluarga kita akan bersatu jika diantara kalian ada yang menikahi Siwon. Siwon, siapa menurutmu yang pantas menjadi pendampingmu."Lanjut Nyonya Choi.

"Umma sudahlah, ini belum saatnya."Siwon memotong ucapan ibunya, tidak ingin sang ibu membicarakan lebih lanjut hal ini. Meski Siwon sangat berharap, namun ini belum saatnya. Masih terlalu dini membicarakan masa depannya.

"Aku hanya berjanda, kalian ini. Makanlah!"ujur Nyonya Choi.

Mereka mendesa lega, meneruskan menikmati makanan penutup yang tersaji. Pudding strawberry masuk ke dalam mulut, membuat rasa asam manis menjadi satu sebagai sajian terakhir yang dinikmati. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Hanya tatapan mata yang menggambarkan suasana yang menurut dua orang diantara mereka sangat canggung, mereka ingin keluar dari ruangan ini secepanya, tidak ingin terbelengu dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman ini.

Hyukkie sudah berhasil menghabiskan pudding strawberry miliknya, pudding strawberry yang biasanya menjadi makanan yang tidak ingin ia habiskan secepatnya kini hanya tinggal sebuah pudding tanpa rasa, tanpa makna, hanya sebuah pengganjal yang mengganggunya.

" aku aku pergi ke kamarku."ucap Hyukkie kikuk.

"Istirahatlah."ucap Siwon lembut.

Hyukkie meletakkan sendok dan garpu, berdiri menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menatap Hyukkie dalam diam, dia segera mengabiskan santapan makanannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar bersama Hyukkie-nya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukkie berdua.

"Aku juga, aku ingin istirahat."

Donghae menundukkan kepala, kemudian meninggalkan keluarga Choi yang entah membicarakan apa lagi. Entahlah Donghae tidak peduli, karena dia cepat cepat ingin masuk ke dalam dunia miliknya, dunia dimana hanya ada Donghae dan Hyukkie.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar pelan. Tersenyum, melihat Hyukkie yang duduk di meja depan cermin. Pelan dia memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang, merasakan aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut halusnya. Dia memeluk erat pinggang Hyukkie seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Hyuk.

"Hyukkie, aku merindukanmu."ucap Donghae manja.

Hyukkie terkikik, membiarkan dongsaeng-nya memeluk possessive tubuhnya. Entahlah mereka tidak mungkin lagi keluar dari hubungan yang tidak wajar ini, hubungan terlarang yang terjadi begitu saja.

"Hae, beberapa jam kau pergi, ini belum sehari. Sudahlah kau harus istirahat."Hyukkie mencoba melepas tangan Hae yang bertengger manis memeluk tubuhnya.

Tidak bisa, bahkan sang adik lebih erat memeluk sang kakak. Kembali mendekap erat tanpa peduli bahwa setiap apa yang mereka lakukan akan menjadi sebuah ekstasi yang tidak mungkin bisa dihentikan lagi.

Hyujae berdiri menghadap ke arah adiknya, tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut rambut hitam milik saudaranya.

"Kau harus menemaniku istirahat."Donghae berucap.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau tinggal bilang kan, ranjangku bahkan di samping ranjangmu."

"Jangan tidur di situ, tidurlah bersamaku."

Dengan pelan, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyung-nya membuat Hyukkie mendengus tidak percaya.

"Aishh, apa yang kau lakukan!"ucap Hyukkie.

Tidak pedui, Donghae menidurkan Hyukkie di atas ranjangnya. Memeluk erat tubuh ramping Hyukkie dengan tangan kekarnya. Hyukkie sudah terperangkap, hanya pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Dongha. Toh Hyukkie menikmatinya.

"Percuma Nyonya Choi memberikan dua ranjang jika akhirnya setiap malam aku harus seperti ini."Hyukkie mendesah.

"Ini lebih nyaman Hyukkie. Biarlah seperti ini,"ucap Donghae manja, pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Hyung-nya, mengecup sedikit leher pemuda yang beberapa menit lebih tua darinya.

"Hae, jangan terlalu erat memelukku. Aku sesak!"

Donghae mengendorkan pelukan, perlahan dia menatap mata Hyukkie menyelami mata indah yang mampu membuatnya terperangkap jauh ke dalam ketidakwajaran, mata indah yang mengalahkan batuan shappire. tidak peduli emerald berkilau, namun mata itu adalah pancaran kemilau terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah mempunyai yeojachingu atau namjachingu? Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka semua, aku hanya membutuhkanmu dan aku hanya memandangmu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Hyukkie!"Donghae berucap, menatap lurus Hyukkie. Dia memeluk lagi tubuh itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Hyung-nya.

"Ne aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidurlah Hae!"Hyukkie mengelus rambut Donghae.

"I love You Hyukkie."

000XXX000

Keadaan sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, dimana kedua tokoh utama masih berada dalam dunia yang tidak mungkin ada yang paham tentang dunia mereka. Dunia yang tidak ada yang bisa menerimanya, dunia yang sulit untuk dinalar sekalipun. Mereka masih menikmatinya, hanya berdua. Dunia yang mereka buat masih berdiri kokoh tanpa ada yang merusaknya, tanpa ada hal pengganggu yang membuat mereka keluar dari dunianya dan menghadapi bagaimana terkadang sang takdir berkata lain.

Beberapa tahun sudah,

Dan ada saatnya mereka dituntut untuk menghadapi hal yang tidak pernah mereka perhitungkan itu. Dimana kematangan usia menjadi satu hal yang menuntut mereka berfikir lebih, dimana ujian cinta sesungguhnya akan dimulai ketika derasnya badai menghujam hubungan mereka.

Dan inilah saatnya, semua akan terbuka membawa permasalahan yang lebih kompleks, tidak hanya ada Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk tetapi menyangkut orang lain.

"Hyukkie, Kita harus cepat, upacara kelulusan Siwon dan Donghae sebentar lagi."

Hyukkie dan orang tua Siwon keluar dari mobil, mereka berlari memasuki gedung dimana kedua orang terkasihnya akan melewati fase menuju kedewasaan. Mereka memasuki ruanganan langsung menuju barisan paling depan.

"Itu Siwon."Nyonya Choi tampak bahagia melihat bagaimana anaknya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa, terlalu mencolok diantara puluhan mahasiswa yang memakai toga.

"Siwon akan memberi sambutan."Tuan Choi berucap.

"Ayo kita rekam,"Nyonya Choi menyambar handycam di tangan Hyukkie.

Sementara Hyukkie matanya sedang mencari sosok yang ingin dia lihat, dia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana tampannya Donghae, bagaimana Hyukkie sangat bangga melihat sosok Hae dengan balutan pakaian kelulusan. Namun nihil, mata indahnya belum menemukan sosok itu. Tidak bisa dia ingin sekali melihatnya, melihat wajah tampan yang senantiasa selalu bersamanya.

Donghae-nya pasti sangat tampan

Tersenyum lembut Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya diantara kerumunan pria berpakaian hitam itu.

"Dimana Donghae?"Ujar Hyukkie pelan.

"Donghae berada diantara mereka, kita dengarkan saja pidato dari Siwon."Nyonya Choi merangkul pundak Hyuk sambil tersenyum.

Dengan pelan Hyukkie memandang ke depan. Disana berdiri pemuda bernama Choi Siwon dengan gagahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda itu sangat tampan dengan pakaian yang kini dia sandang, Nampak dewasa dengan senyuman menawan. Namun tetap saja, pikiran Hyukkie ini bersarang tetap pada satu orang, Lee Donghae saudaranya.

Siwon tersenyum ke arah keluarganya, tersenyum lembut pada pemuda pirang diantara kedua orangtuanya. Wajah Siwon terlihat tegang, keringat dingin senantiasa meluncur dari pelipis. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Siwon dan Hyukkie tahu akan hal itu.

Dan ketika Siwon berdiri di podium, semua mata seakan menyorot pada pria itu. Satu ucapan sudah dinantikan, menunggu sambutan yang akan dia ucapkan untuk mewakili para wisudawan. Dalam keheningan yang seakan memampangnya tepat sebagai actor utama dia berdiri, menghela nafas menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mencekik leher.

Siwon menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan sesuatu di kantong celana-nya. Pelan dia tersenyum, mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di sakunya, menggenggam erat tanpa peduli tatapan tanda Tanya dari para tamu undangan. Dia bersiap mendekatkan pengeras suara di depannya.

"Dan terimakasih kepada keluarga, guru besar dan para sahabat yang telah memberi dukungan kepada saya. Ini bukanlah akhir dari perjuangan yang telah lama saya tempuh, namun ini adalah awal jalan kesuksesan yang terbentang di depan mata. Terimakasih semua," Siwon tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya melambai ketika suara gemuruh tepuk tangan merayap seperti lautan. Dia belum selesai, kembali dia mengambil pengeras suara, tanda Tanya langsung bersarang manis ketika Choi Siwon kembali mengucapkan suara, "Pada hari ini, tepat pada kelulusanku aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seseorang yang spesial untukku."

Gemuruh kembali merayap, wajah tidak percaya ketika Choi Siwon mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Keluarga Siwon bahkan tersenyum sambil merangkul Hyukkie, seolah-olah mereka sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. kamera sudah menyala, siap mengabadikan momen ini.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bahkan tidak pernah engkau duga sebelumnya, dari dulu perasaan ini tumbuh bahkan semakin kuat." Choi Siwon berjalan menuruni podium, dengan pelan dia menapakkan kaki menuju tepat dimana 'dia' berada. Beribu-ribu pasang mata menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon bertindak. Dan di depan keluarganya, Siwon tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda, "Lee Eunhyuk, Will you marry me"

Sepasang bola mata milik Hyukkie melebar, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Terlalu mendadak, terlalu bingung dengan kondisi saat ini. Bagaimanamungkin seorang Choi Siwon melamarnya di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Apa yang harus dia katakana? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Siwon….,"

Hanya bisa berucap nama pemuda di depannya. Lee Enhyuk benar-benar terombang ambing dengan perasaannya. Perasaan bersalah, perasaan lelah dan perasaan takut telah melanda sosok pirang itu. Bagaimanapun hatinya adalah milik Donghae, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok itu.

Tapi sekarang…., apa yang bisa dia lakukan!

Menolak Siwon di tengah tengah kerumunan sama saja menjatuhkan nama keluarga Choi.

"Hyukkie, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami sayang."Nyonya Choi tersenyum merangkul pemuda di sampingnya.

Tersudutkan.

Hanya berdiri kaku dengan mata yang mulai memanas.

"Aku…,"

Suara masih tertahan ketika dalam bayangannya terilintas wajah saudaranya.

"Jawablah, kami sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban iya dari mulutmu. Akhirnya kau akan menjadi menantuku."Nyonya Choi mencium lembut pipi Hyukkie.

Mematung, tidak bisa menolak. Kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya tersudutkan, tidak bisa berteriak bebas ataupun lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Di sisi lain tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Choi namun hati tidak pernah mencoba menerima orang lain selain Donghae.

"Bagaimana Hyukkie."Siwon bertanya ketika sang pujaan hati tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ne…," Mata Hyukjae mulai dipenuhi dengan air mata. Bibirnya bergetar ringan dan ia mengangguk tak berdaya.

"Donghae, Mianhe."batinnya.

Dan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan, pemuda lain menangis pilu.

Ya…ada seseorang di sana. Pemuda yang terhimpit ketidakberdayaan menentang takdir yang telah ditulis.

Pemuda di balik pintu itu menangis, mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung. Perasaan sakit yang menyelusup membuat dirinya tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menghapus air matanya. kekecewaan, kebencian dan kegetiran hidup telah membelenggu erat dirinya, terjebak dalam perangkap sesat yang tidak mungkin lagi dihindari.

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya, cukup erat untuk membuat kukunya menancap di kulit putihnya, darah menetes jatuh tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi. Pemuda itu kini menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menghapus tetes-tetes air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia berlari menjatuhkan toga keluar dari ruangan.

****tbc*****

Akhirnya bisa update juga

Tanggal 18 juli…., hmmmmmmm

Happy Eunhae day…(tiup terompet bareng hyukkie dan donghae). Semoga eunhae semakin mesra dan semoga pernikahan mereka langgeng.

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir membaca fic saya. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review-nya. Maaf tidak bisa ku bales satu-satu. Berhubung mendekati puasa, author mau hiatus. Fic dan lainnya akan dilanjutkan setelah puasa. miannnnnnnnnnn

Yoshhh…., jika anda berkenan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title :** Mirrored Love**

Author : Cho Leelee

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Genre : Angst, Romance. Twincest. Character-death , tanpa di-edit dan dengan keanehan lainnya.

Rating :Semi M

Judul terinspirasi dari fanvid Rosenana

00000000000000000

**Mirrored Love: Chapter 2**

…

"Hyukkie, kau meninggalkanku." suara Donghae tersedak ketika tangisan tidak mampu lagi dibendung.

Dia melempar apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Lelah...

Lelah harus kehilangan semua yang dimiliki. Kedua orangtuanya dan sekarang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae, satu satunya miliknya pergi.

Saudaranya, tidak. Donghae tidak menganggap dia sebagai saudara. kembarannya, Tidak ingin.

Biarlah orang lain menganggapnya gila karena menyukai kembarannya sendiri. Salahkan benang benang takdir yang membuatnya harus kehilangan orang tua dan hidup tergantung pada sosok pirang itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa bersama. Bahkan setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi, mereka tetap bersama.

Hubungan mereka terjalin begitu rumit. Saling membutuhkan dan tidak mungkin terpisahkan. Donghae bisa mati jika Hyukjae tidak ada. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi. menuntutnya addict akan sosok pirang itu.

"Hae, Donghae!"

Suara Hyukjae terdengar memasuki kamar mereka. Donghae menunduk tidak ingin menatap saudaranya. Sementara Hyukjae yang baru saja menutup pintu masuk, terperangah melihat kamar yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Selimut dan bantal berserakan di lantai dan dia bisa melihat Lee Donghae terduduk di atas ranjang dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku Hyukkie."suara Donghae parau. Hyukjae bergetar, tidak pernah dalam bayangannya sedikitpun bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hae."Hyukjae merasa takut sekarang.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku dan menikahi Siwon, aku lebih baik mati jika kau meninggalkanku."

"Donghae," Hyukjae duduk di samping Donghae. Memegang lengannya seraya menggelengkan kepala menolak ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Dia menggigit bibir bawah. Melepaskan rasa sakit di hati walaupun menjatuhkan air mata dari pelupuknya."Donghae, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau harus percaya padaku!"

Donghae memandang tepat ke mata hyukjae. Dia tahu hyukjae juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Dia juga bisa melihat kesedihan dengan derai air mata yang jelas tertera di matanya. anak ini sama seperti dia. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggul Hyukjae dan menunduk, menatap mata kecoklatan di depannya.

"Pergillah dari tempat ini bersamaku."Donghae menuntut menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk mendekat.

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang, dia menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Donghae. Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae takut jika Donghae akan salah paham dengan gesture tubuhnya. Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal total. Dia tidak akan menangis, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menahan ketika pemuda yang dikasihinya mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia harapkan? Tapi tidak semudah itu, dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang tidak tahu balas budi. Orang yang mengecewakan keluarganya dan orang yang tidak mampu memberikan apapun pada keluarga yang telah berbaik hati merawat mereka. Hyukjae membelai pipi Donghae sambil berkata lembut, sangat lembut. "Tapi Hae, bukan dengan cara yang seperti itu. Kita berhutang banyak pada mereka."

"Dan kau ingin membalas mereka dengan menyerahkan dirimu pada Siwon."

"Apa yang kau katakan, kenapa kau mengatakan itu. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat. Bahkan aku tidak bisa memberikan sepeser uang pada mereka untuk membalas semuanya. Aku tidak punya apa-apa Hae? Seandainya aku kamu, mungkin aku bisa menghasilkan uang dengan kecerdasanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala gusar. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika Donghae mengatakan hal itu. Belum pernah Donghae begitu padanya. Hyukjae menutup mata sambil menelungkupkan tangan pada wajahnya.

"Mianhe," Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae membuka mata ketika sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya. Tangan Donghae terasa hangat dan kuat.

Donghae meraih tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya. Dia merasa bersalah mengatakan hal yang tidak tidak pada seseorang yang dicintainya. Tidak seharusnya kata kasar itu muncul dari mulutnya, seharusnya dia mampu menahan emosi.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku." Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, membuat sensasi yang membuat debaran jantung si pirang semakin menggila.

"Donghae."

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini setelah aku berhasil. Jangan menikahi Siwon. Tunggulah aku!" Hyukjae berkedip mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kemudian dia mengangguk sekali.

Memang benar, inilah yang diinginkan. Bagaimana sosok Donghae paham dengan keadaan yang ada. Mencari jawaban atas masalah yang terjadi, setidaknya Eunhyuk merasa tenang ketika Donghae paham dengan jalan pikirannya. Tidak gegabah, bertindak layaknya seorang dewasa.

"Donghae, aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi Siwon."

"Benarkah. Buktikan padaku jika kau tidak mencintai Siwon."Donghae mencengkeram bahu Hyukjae.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap pria di depannya, dan ia bergerak perlahan, dan mencium dahi Hyukjae. Perlahan-lahan dia bergeser menyesapi lekukan leher milik Hyukjae . Aroma dari si pirang sangat memabukkan, membuatnya terengah-engah, dan dia ingin lebih.

"Jadillah milikku."

Donghae tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan adalah Hyukjae menjadi miliknya. Mata Hyukjae bertemu pria yang lebih muda. Dia mengangguk perlahan dan entah bagaimana semuanya terjadi, tidak peduli bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara. Tirai kamar tidur ditarik tertutup, Donghae lembut mendorong hyukjae. Dan semuanya terjadi. Dalam remang remang cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah celah. Dalam detakan jam dinding yang terus berputar. Semuanya menjadi saksi, dimana cinta terlarang terjalin dan bercinta dalam keadaan yang salah. Mereka tidak pernah peduli, karena bagi mereka cinta cukup untuk menjawab semuanya.

000XXX000

Tubuh mereka menggeliat di bawah selimut, deru nafas lembut menggelitik keduanya. Mereka meringkuk ke dalam bantal hangat nan lembut. Senyum puas hangat merinding di bibirnya. Bantal ini sangat lembut, dan keadaan ini membuatnya meringkuk lebih dekat ke kain beludru.

Keduanya berpelukan tanpa takut jika salah satu dari keluarga Choi menemukan mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Erat, Donghae memeluk possesive si pirang yang berbaring nyaman bersandar pada lengannya. Dia memandang seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya.

Cantik, sangat cantik.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sosok itu, sosok yang telah menjadi miliknya.

...

"Tok,Tok!"

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Donghae!"

Suara milik Siwon membuat kedua pemuda itu beranjak. Panic. Wajah kusut dengan sisa menjijikan masih jelas tertera pada keduanya. Hanya saling menatap dengan ketakutan yang tertera pada mata mereka.

"Siwon, bagaimana ini hae."Hyukjae bergetar, dia mencengkeram selimut putih menyalurkan perasaan gelisah yang melanda.

Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengusap lembut rambut pirang Hyukjae.

"Aish, biar aku menemuinya. Kau tidur saja ne!"

Hyukjaee mengangguk lemah. Dia percaya akan Donghae, sangat percaya.

Hanya bisa melihat punggung Donghae, menyerahkan seutuhnya akan setiap jalan yang mereka ambil.

Sementara Donghae,dia berjalan pelan menggapai gagang pintu dan membuka kunci yang mengunci kamar mereka. Pelan, pintu terbuka sebagian menampakkan Siwon yang bersandar pada tembok sebelah sambil membawa sesuatu di tanganmu.

"Kau lama sekali,"gerutu Siwon.

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur,"ucap Donghae pelan. Tidak ada yang terucap setelah itu, merasakan betapa ketakutan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Donghae. Bahkan pintu kamarnya dia tutup rapat, tidak sudi dirinya terseret akan masalah yang sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan.

Tajam. Donghae menatap sebuah kertas entah apa di tangan Siwon. Enggan bertanya meski jiwanya seakan terpancing untuk menguak kertas yang dibawa.

Dan sebelum pemuda itu berucap,Siwon menyerahkan sebuah surat untuknya.

"Ada surat untukmu Hae!"

"Surat untukku. Surat dari siapa?"Tanya Donghae.

"Baca saja sendiri."kata Siwon.

Donghae mendesah dipandangnya sosok kekar itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kalian pasti paham bagaimana keadaan Donghae ketika melihat Siwon menatap pintu kamar milik-nya dan milik Hyukjae.

Merasa diperhatikan, Siwon mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa Hyukkie sudah bangun?"

Ragu-ragu Siwon bertanya.

"Belum, dia masih tidur."ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku akan membangunkannya."Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Andwee."

"Kenapa?"Tanya Siwon.

"Dia sangat lelah, biarkan satu jam lagi dia tertidur."ucap Donghae tanpa memandang sosok di depannya. Dia sangat tahu jika keduanya melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi apakah salah jika memang mereka saling mencintai, saling memiliki bahkan tidak akan mungkin ada yang sanggup mengartikan hubungan keduanya.

"Baiklah, kalau Hyukkie sudah bangun katakan aku mencintai-nya."

Siwon berlalu menyisakan senyum getir yang terpusat dari bibir Donghae. Donghae beranjak, memutar tubuhnya berjalan menuju sang terkasih. Digenggam erat sebuah surat berwarna coklat di tangannya. Perasaan bersalah kembali masuk mengintimidasi, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah, berdosa bahkan hina.

Namun…, semuanya lenyap ketika dia melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Keegoisan memuncak menyingkirkan akal sehat, seakan-akan hatinya menuntut memonopoli sang jewel. Entahlah…., dia sudah tidak mampu lagi membedakan perasaan menuntut yang membuatnya menjadi iblis berwajah malaikat.

Dia berjalan pelan, berdiri menatap sang malaikat di sebelahnya.

"Surat dari siapa?"Hyukjae berucap.

"Entahlah, aku belum membacanya."

Pelan….,Donghae membuka lambaran surat yang diterima. Dibaca lembaran putih penentu masa depannya. Mata-nya membulat sempurna, senyuman tersungging dari bibir merah. Dia tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Tanpa aba-aba Donghae mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…, aku diterima Hyukkie. Aku diterima!"bisiknya.

"Ada apa Hae!"Hyukjae tertegun, tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Terlalu membingungkan dan memang dia tidak tahu mengapa Donghae sebahagia ini.

Merasa bingung, ia mendongakkan wajah ke atas, memandang setitik kilatan kebahagiaan di mata saudaranya. Mata mereka bertemu. Hanya goresan senyuman yang tercetak di bibir mungil Donghae.

"Aku diterima bekerja di sana Hyukkie, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini setelah aku sukses."

Ucapan Donghae membuat pemuda di pelukannya tertegun.

Perasaan bahagia menyeruak membawa setitik harapan yang muncul di benak pemuda pirang itu. Tersenyum lepas tanpa beban.

"Sungguh Hae, selamat!"

"Ne Hyukkie."

Dua minggu roda seakan kembali berpihak pada kehidupan mereka. Bersama mereka menjalani hubungan yang tidak seharusnya, hubungan terlarang yang terjalin semakin dalam. Biarlah…, mereka biarkan waktu yang berbicara. Mengikuti mata hati walau segala konsekuensi mereka tanggung sendiri. Terhimpit ketakutan yang meneror, membawa mereka dalam kubangan yang semakin membuat mereka tidak pantas disebut sebagai saudara.

000XXX00

Derap langkah memijak perlahan pada lantai marmer, setelah bekerja seharian Siwon merasa tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa dikompromi lagi. Berjalan lunglai merasa bosan menghadapi hawa kantor yang terlalu mencekiknya. Dia butuh hiburan, dia butuh seseorang yang sanggup berperan sebagai tempat bersandar.

Dia tersenyum tatkala suara seseorang terdengar dari arah dapur. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang telah melukiskan bias cinta di pikirannya. Perlahan dia pijakan kaki mengurangi suara yang ditimbulakan dari sepatu yang dia pakai. Dia biarkan sang pirang bergelut sunyi dengan pekerjaannya.

Merasa pemuda pirang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Siwon tersenyum. Pemuda kekar itu perlahan memeluk pinggang sang pirang, membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kau memasak apa hari ini?"

Terkejut.

Hyukjae membelalakkan mata, perasaan canggung merayap menghantuinya dengan posisi seperti ini. Ini bukan pelukan Donghae, berbeda.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Terlihat gurat kekecewaan dari kedua bola mata Siwon.

"Maaf, aku sedang memasak."ucap Hyukjae.

"Ya, aku paham. Kau sedang memasak apa?"Siwon tersenyum sambil menatap Hyukjae Lembut.

Hyukjae tersenyum, memandang masakan yang sudah dia tata dengan tatapan lembut seakan-akan dia memasak makanan untuk orang yang special untuknya.

Atau memang seperti itu?

"Aku memasak makanan kesukaan Donghae dan kesukaanmu, hari ini Donghae pasti lelah setelah bekerja."jawab Hyukjae.

Siwon bersandar pada tembok, dia melirik Hyukjae sekilas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku cemburu Hyukkie, aku juga lelah setelah bekerja, kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan Donghae!"

Hyukjae yang sedang membersihkan dapur tertegun dengan ucapan Siwon, hatinya terenyuh seketika. Tidak dipungkiri perasaan bersalah menjalar memenuhi tiap nadinya. Hanya dengan ucapan seperti itu dia merasa tersudukan.

Bahkan untuk membela diri saja dia tidak sanggup.

Bibir terkunci rapat dengan pikiran tidak enak yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Bu-kan seperti itu, A-ku hanya…."

Gugup, hanya suara tersendat yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Alam pikirannya melayang pada ketakutan yang berujung ketidakberdayaan.

"A-ku..,"hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, jari telunjuk Siwon membungkam bibir Hyukjae untuk berbicara.

"Ne,aku paham. Aku hanya bercanda, manamungkin aku cemburu pada adik iparku sendiri."Jemarinya membelai lembut pipi Hyukjae, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang tanpa dia sadari membuat Hyukjae merasa bersalah, sangat.

Siwon menatap lembut Hyukjae, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok imut itu. Kulit halus yang dia sentuh bagai candu yang membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih dari ini. Bibir alabaster itu. Dia tidak mungkin lagi menahannya, perasaan ingin menyentuh dan memiliki membuat Siwon memajukan wajahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Hyukjae menutup mata, tidak ingin melihat mata pemuda itu.

Gelap…

Hanya hembusan pemuda di depannya yang dia rasakan.

Menangis dalam diam, merasa seperti jalang yang tidak berharga. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tersudut dalam hubungan terlarang yang menyakitkan.

Bolehkah Hyukjae berharap jika Donghae yang melakukannya? Bolehkah dia berharap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi? Mungkin lebih baik dia mati saja kala itu, itu lebih baik daripada hidup dalam persimpangan seperti ini. Berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang putih tanpa dosa. Tapi nyatanya dia hanyalah jalang yang menjadi parasit di rumah ini.

…..

"Aku pulang!"

Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Siwon tepat ketika bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Hyukjae menatap siwon seakan-akan kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya, paham pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah memandang sang pirang yang berlalu membawa makanan.

Donghae muncul dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang sangat berantakan, di belakangnya Hyukjae mengekor membawa tas kerja milik saudaranya itu. Siwon sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu keduanya, begitu juga keluarga Choi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di meja makan.

Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae, perasaan rindu yang membuncah dia salurkan dengan remasan tangan pada saudaranya. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan lebih, walaupun ingin tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu di depan keluarga Choi.

"Aku sudah memasakan makanan untukmu, bagaimana kerjamu hari ini."Hyukjae berucap sambil mencopot dasi yang dikenakan Donghae.

"Aku sangat lelah."gumam Donghae. Ada yang beda dengan Donghae, parasnya berbingkai muram. Keadaannya yang berantakan seakan-akan menanggung beban yang berat.

"Duduklah Hae, kau pasti sangat lelah"Nyoya Choi berseru dari meja makan.

Donghae mengangguk, dia melirik ke arah saudaranya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari pemuda itu.

"Kau makanlah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu?"Hyukjae berbisik.

Menggeleng, Donghae menarik Hyukjae menuju meja makan. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi ketika saudaranya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang serius. Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan seperti biasanya. Mereka memulai makan malam dengan obrolan obrolan ringan, tertawa dan kadang tersenyum atas candaan dan godaan yang terlontar dari nyonya Choi.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sejenak, dia pandangi sosok terkasih yang sedang meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya dengan lahap. Bahkan buah merah dengan rasa asam yang ada di piring si pirang sudah habis dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian."ucapan Donghae membuat semuanya terfokus pada Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae langung. Mencari sesuatu di dalam matanya.

"Ada apa Hae?"Siwon bertanya.

Donghae terdiam dan Hyukjae tahu betul jika Donghae mnyembunyikan sesuatu. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba saja hinggap di hati pemuda itu. Rasa cemas mengutuk meneror hati-nya sebagai seorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ada apa dengan Donghae? Dalam benaknya dia menerka apa yang terjadi dengannya. Rasa cemas menjerat seakan mencekik lehernya, membuatnya susah hanya untuk sekedar menghembuskan nafas. Pikiran buruk yang berkembang kembali menyebar membuat kalut sang Pirang.

"Aku mendapatkan proyek kantor."Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"Wah, selamat Hae!"Keluarga Choi tersenyum bangga pada sosok di depannya, senyum merekah pada wajah mereka.

Lantas Hyukjae…

Tidak dia tidak tersenyum, dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Entah apa itu, yang pasti sesuatu itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Dan aku harus pergi ke paris selama dua bulan."

"Hae….," Air mata nyaris menetes ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut saudaranya. Ucapan yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata, terkejut.

Firasatnya benar…

Donghae akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Walaupun dua bulan, tetap saja Hyukjae tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari sosok itu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun akan berpisah dengan sosok itu.

Hanya menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya. Menunduk berharap poni pirangnya mampu menutupi matanya yang mulai menggenang. Hyukjae sangat sakit! Perasaan ini bahkan belum pernah dia alami sebelumnya. Perasaan gelisah, takut dan sedih bercampur membuat sang pirang kacau.

Donghae akan meninggalkannya, Donghae akan meninggalkannya.

Hanya kalimat itu yang muncul di kepalanya, seakan-akan terkunci rapat meneror ketenangan yang sudah lama dia rasakan. Kembali masuk dalam dunia gelisah yang mengguncang psikologisnya.

Dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan Donghae dan sekarang Donghae akan meninggalkannya?

Menangis…, Ya Hyukjae hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan isakan kecil yang keluar tanpa diketahui seluruh keluarga Choi.

"Kau sangat hebat Hae! Aku bangga padamu nak."Tuan Choi memeluk erat Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, namun pikirannya melayang akan sosok yang sejak dari tadi menunduk. Ya Hyukjae. Donghae mngkhawatirkannya. Hanya dengan isyarat mata dia mampu membaca sang kembarannya. Donghae tahu perasaan Hyukjae. Karena mereka berdua mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Gurat kepedihan tidak mungkin tertutupi, perasaan sedih tereksplor hanya dengan memandang sosok itu. Jiwanya meredup tertelan perasaan sedih yang mendalam, seperti jewel yang kehilangan binaran cahaya. Hyukjae sangat mudah terbaca.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Donghae berhenti mengamati sang Jewel, matanya beralih kepada sosok tinggi di sampingnya, Choi Siwon.

"Sebelum kau pergi ke paris aku ingin meminta izin padamu?"Siwon berkata pelan. Donghae memandang nanar Siwon, merasa sesuatu yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu akan menambah malapetaka yang semakin rumit.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Siwon berpikir sejenak, wajahnya berubah merah ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melirik Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang Siwon rencanakan bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Hening…

Mereka semua menanti ucapan yang keluar dari mlut Siwon, entah itu akan menjadi kabar yang baik atau malah sebaliknya. Kabar yang membuat mereka terpojokkan atau tidak.

"Aku sudah membeli apartemen kecil,"Siwon menghela nafas grogi, dia bahkan meneguk segelas air putih di depannya, sangat jelas dia sangat gugup, "dan aku ingin membawa Hyukkie bersamaku. Bagaimana Hae!"

Lemas…..

Tubuh kedua pemuda itu merasa tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Terkunci. Lengkap sudah malapetaka yang terjadi, semuanya seakan-akan menjadi karma hubungan mereka yang tidak wajar.

"Tapi…,"Donghae mencoba menolak.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh Hyukkie sebelum menikah. Aku akan menjaganya selama kau pergi?"Siwon memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Kau sudah dewasa Siwon, kami bangga kepada kalian."Nyonya Choi berucap, sepertinya dia sangat mendukung tindakan Siwon.

Terdiam….

Donghae menunduk meratapi semua yang terjadi. Dia pergi dan Hyukjae bersama Siwon. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya ingin mati saat ini juga. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini? mungkin membiarkan Hyukjae tinggal bersama Siwon selama dua bulan tidak terlalu buruk, lagipula Siwon berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Hyukjae-nya. Dan selama itu, dia akan memulai dari awal. Mengumpulkan kekuatan dan materi untuk mengeluarkan Hyukjae dari sini.

"Jaga Hyukkie untukku."ucap Donghae.

"Ne, aku akan menjaga Hyukkie untukmu."jawab Siwon.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Hyukjae, air mata pemuda itu meluncur dari kedua bola matanya. Perasaan sakit menjalar memenuhi relung hatinya. Merasa hina, membiarkan pemuda sebaik Choi Siwon masuk ke dalam permainan mereka.

Entahlah, Hyukjae sudah tidak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Membiarkan dirinya mengikuti apa yang takdir goreskan untuknya.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, mana yang dia butuhkan dan yang tidak.

Sudah sejak dulu memang Hyukjae sudah menutup matanya, tekanan psikis yang terlalu besar membuatnya tidak bisa menjadi dirinya. Hanya mengikuti apapun yang dia gariskan. Salah dan yang benar tidak ia pedulikan.

Karena Hyukjae tahu, apapun yang dia lakukan, salah atau benar akan selalu berujung pada sosok Lee Donghae.

00000tbc00000000

Cho Leelee balik lagi. Mian banget hiatus hampir setengah tahun. Cho Leelee dah selesai KKN jadi sudah ada waktu untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review masing masing.

Saya sangat menyukai menulis, bagi saya menulis adalah sebuah seni yang menggabungkan perasaan, keindahan dan sebuah cerita.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya.

Salam hangat Cho Leelee


End file.
